


Hold my hand and promise to never let go

by Nano_Jay_Cali



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie Martinelli needs a hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Getting Together, Richard Johnson because Dick Dick was too obvious, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nano_Jay_Cali/pseuds/Nano_Jay_Cali
Summary: Peggy rushed the poor girl in her bathroom to dry her hair as quickly as she could to prevent her from catching death. Angie didn’t react to anything Peggy said to her or asked, she was completely unresponsive, her eyes vacant. Obviously in shock. “What the fuck happened to her?”TRIGGER WARNING IN THIS FIC SEPARATED BY "TWTWTW"





	Hold my hand and promise to never let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chilibabie07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/gifts).



> Beta by the fabulous [JustGalsBeingPals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGalsBeingPals)
> 
> Potential Trigger Warning at some point in the fic. There're clear limits to it so I hope you'll still enjoy it!

It was around eleven at night when Peggy heard a small knock on her door. She wondered if she heard correctly but went to check anyway.

She opened the door to discover Angie, shaking, drenched from head to toe, her eyes were red and puffy and she was clutching her shawl around her tightly.

Peggy rushed the poor girl in her bathroom to dry her hair as quickly as she could to prevent her from catching death. Angie didn’t react to anything Peggy said to her or asked, she was completely unresponsive, her eyes vacant. Obviously in shock. “What the fuck happened to her?” She wondered.

After drying Angie’s hair she quickly went to her bedroom to grab from under her bed a small box filled with various liquors, she took an opened bottle of Whiskey Stark had gifted her as a congratulation of her (now broken) engagement to Daniel Sousa. Wrong event, right drink. She poured herself a shot, feeling she’d need one and downed it in one go. “The commando would be proud!” she thought.

Then she poured another one for Angie.

She hurried back to the bathroom to find Angie exactly where she had left her.

She put the shot of alcohol under Angie’s nose and noticed her eyes lighting up a little.

Peggy tried to pry Angie’s hand open, to remove the wet piece of cloth as she was focused on her drink. Angie had stopped shaking and her arms fell by her side to let the shawl be taken off from her shoulder.

Removing the cloth and putting it the hamper, she noticed the state of the dress Angie was wearing. The top of her red dress was damaged, torn and ripped at places. Fury and worry boiled inside Peggy and she kept inspecting for any additional damage explaining every single movement she made not to frighten Angie.

The dress itself was beyond repair, one shoulder was heavily damaged, not torn apart but not far from it. Then, inspecting the flesh, Peggy noticed some worrisome marks. Nail scratching, tiny cuts, small bruises on her shoulder as well as a bite mark on her neck.

She asked Angie again for what happened. Her voice was unnaturally high and cracked on some of her words. To her surprise Angie started talking:

“I had a job interview today,” she said with a low brokent voice, “but I think I didn’t make it.”  
A single tear fell down her cheek but she remained emotionless.

“What happened sweetheart?” Peggy asked though Angie ignored her and kept talking.

Peggy’s worry turned to fright and panic, she stroked her arm in a reassuring way and remembered that she hadn’t checked for damaged on the bottom of the dress.  
Apparently, noticing the movement, Angie continued:

“He didn’t get that far... I didn’t let him… I almost did but then I didn’t… I threw something at him… Oh my God, Pegs, I think I’m in trouble” she said, her voice shaking with fear and she started crying in earnest this time.

“No! No sweet pea! I’ll talk to Howard, he’ll get you the best lawyer! You’re in trouble dearest, whoever did this will pay!” Peggy hurried to respond, bringing Angie into a tight hug.

Angie pressed against Peggy and started talking about what happened that day.

*** Earlier that day ***

She had finally done it. After a few years of consideration, she did it. Angie had quit her waitress job. She dropped her resignation letter several days ago and today was her last day of work.

She had found out through a friend that a small studio was making a movie and was looking for women to fill the empty spots in the script and she applied in a heartbeat.

It was a small gig in some third grade movie but it was still a better experience for an actress than waiting tables. An experience that could lead to something bigger! At least that’s what the ad had hinted to. Her application had been accepted; she only needed to pass the interview and the screen test but she trusted her abilities.

She was in her room, preparing for her last day at the diner when she got the call. She was so excited that she called in sick to go to the interview.

She immediately removed her blue and pink uniform and now she was standing in front of her dressing in her undergarments. Finding an outfit was harder than she expected but “First impressions are the most important!” she said to herself, checking all of her dresses, skirts and tops.

She had hoped to tell Peggy about the news but she had already left with those five guys who made such a ruckus at breakfast… “friends from the front” she had explain while pushing them out of the front door. If they were Peggy’s friend it would be nice to meet with them, she thought before redirecting her attention to the pile of clothes on her bed.

She went through them, removing the clothes that were either too old or no longer trending. She needed a classic but with originality. Staying professional but also standing out.

Some of her fancy dresses where in the dirty laundry due to the fantastic parties she went to with Peggy: dances, comedy shows, galas… It is incredible that she knows Howard Stark!

She took a dress, still daydreaming about those nights when someone knocked at the door.

*knock knock* “Angie?” *knock knock* “Angie! Open up!” *knock knock* “ANGIIIIIE” *knock knock*

Sighing, sad that her dream had been interrupted, Angie went to open the door “All right, all right I’m here!”

She barely turned the knob on the door that it flew open, the woman rushing in uninvited.  
“Hello Miriam. What do you want?” she asked

“I told you it’s Midge” answered the lady. Miriam was the new girl, recently divorced, clerc at a fancy shopping center makeup counter and really rich and highly enthusiastic. Boundaries didn’t exist for her and that’s how Midge sat down on the bed while Angie was still in her underwear.

“Oh! You’re looking for an outfit?” she said quickly, interrupting her own ramblings.

“Yes I have a screen test this afternoon! It’s only for a small role but I don’t know what to wear…” Angie answered.

“Congratulation!! You were looking at that dress right?” she pointed at the dress in Angie’s arms “I was never sure about wearing peach, maybe that gold one? No… too flashy, that dark blue one though! Absolutely perfect!”

“Why are you here Midge? Don’t you have to go to work?”

“Na, I had to take a day of leave, Joel couldn’t take the children today so I took a day off. But now I want to gossip! About those men at breakfast! Who are they? Did you see the way that blond guy looked at British? And that French guy and his… translator I guess, I’m sure there’s something! Those french are scandalous!”

Midge was still talking as she handed Angie dresses after dresses for her to try on.  
White long sleeve shirt and grey pencil skirt? Too classic! She was an actress not a secretary!  
Green short sleeve top, brown mini skirt and brown tights? What was she? A Christmas tree?

Now she hesitated between two outfits, a light pink top with a high waist blue pants, professional with a flare of originality and a dark red dress, sleeveless with a fully billowy skirt, more elegant than professional but really comfortable.

Midge was still talking about the men from this morning and was completely useless in helping her when she asked her for help.

Angie ended up leaving the room, crossed the hallway and knocked on Dottie’s door. The door opened a few inches and part of a face could be seen, the room inside was dark and Dottie faking a hoarse voice said:  
“I’m sick, what do you want?”  
Angie presented the two outfits and without saying anything, Dottie answered “Red” before closing the door. Angie heard chuckles from inside the room and she smiled, Dottie could be very rude when she managed to sneak a man above the first floor.

Going back to her room, Angie put the two outfits on the bed, thought for a few seconds and agreed with Dottie, the red dress was definitely the right choice. The zipper was faulty but she would make do with it. It’s not like she’d have to remove it.

She got dressed, put on a bit of make-up and did her hair - it needed to look natural - and finally she took her purse. She left the building in a hurry to avoid the stares and the questions and walked to the subway station, a dozen stations and one change of train. She was so excited, she hadn’t been to upper Manhattan in a very long time, no since her last screen tests actually.

She barely caught the first train and sat to wait for her stop. She started daydreaming again about how it would be like to live in the Upper East Side, in a big apartment once she’d become a huge movie star. She’d have enough place to move in with Peggy, she couldn’t leave her alone, not with all she did for her, she thought.

She started to imagine living with her in other places, like a small studio in a shady neighbourhood of Brooklyn, barely enough for two but they would make the most of it. It would not be enough for two beds so they would have to share the same small two persons bed all night and maybe at some point they would k…

A lady preparing to get off the train pushed her slightly on her way to the doors and stopped her daydream. She accepted the lady's apology and realising it was her stop, Angie hurried out before the doors closed on her. She was careful not to wander in her own mind again before her stop but the simple action that almost happened in her thoughts haunted her and she started drifting again.

When she came back to the real world, she noticed she had missed her stop by almost 3 stations… Checking her watch she realised she couldn’t wait for the next train in the other direction, she would be late, so she left the subway. The building wasn’t that far away, if she ran she would make it just on time and so she did. She congratulated herself on choosing the dress, the pants were way too tight for that kind of exercise. She was also glad she knew how to run with high heels, a very useful skill for a woman!

Although she should have been running she mainly power walked all the way to the building, running would have messed up her hair and she already had to redo her entire make-up because of perspiration.

She arrived at the studio exactly two minutes before the time. She entered the building hurriedly, thanked the doorman for his quick actions and made her way to the elevator.

She asked the elevator operator for the fifth floor and used the elevator mirror to redo her make-up quickly under the amused stare of the man.

Arriving at the right floor, she walked quickly, glancing at the offices, seeing smartly dressed men and their elegant secretaries, wondering if that was what was waiting for her if she failed her auditions.

She reached the studio office at the end of the corridor and knocked. A beautiful blond woman answered, Angie introduced herself and took a seat in the waiting room. The room was filled with beautiful women, all dressed up prettily, talking to one another about their hobbies, their husbands and children or their previous roles. None of them paid attention to her when she sat down next to the interview room’s door.

The room was in a state of constant chatter and Angie started to relax with the noise though every sounds suddenly stopped when the interview room’s door opened.

A giggle came out of the open door and a black haired girl came out, she was fixing her hair and putting her skirt back in place, but Angie didn’t notice any of that, she was too busy checking herself. She already knew she was next but the man calling for her name caught her by surprise and she almost tripped on her feet in her impatience.

The room Angie entered was a lot bigger than what she imagined, it was bigger than her room back home. The walls were all painted white and all but one were covered with framed portraits, photographs, awards and articles. They were all their famous actors and actresses that made it to the big screen.

On the back wall, there was nothing, the wall was completely blank. Against it was a simple wooden chair in front of which was the last model of movie cameras to record the screen test for them to study later.

Another item of the room was an imposing oak desk on which the man leaned.

He was tall, blond and had a scruffy beard, he introduced himself as Richard Johnson, casting director, producer and filmmaker. Angie had never heard of him but she nodded and smiled. That always worked.  
“Let’s start by the interview shall we?” the man asked taking a seat behind his desk pointing toward the armchair on the other side of the desk.

Angie sat down and started answering the questions. They sounded a lot like the questions she was asked for her waitress job: why she wanted to work in cinema? Her qualities and defaults? Where she saw herself in five years?  
“What are those questions?” she thought and Mr Johnson seemed to notice.  
“I know those questions are useless, it’s only for paper works, you know secretaries, they love their paper works!” he said laughing. “Anyway I think I have enough paper, let’s go to the thrilling part of this meeting!”

He winked at her, trying to be charming. Seeing that it didn’t work on her, he awkwardly pointed to the chair, quite confused.  
“We will first read through your lines then you’ll act them in front of the camera. Are you ready?” he said, flashing her what she guest was his best smile.

Angie never understood why men did that, those toothy grins were not attractive to anyone but she smiled lightly. She should react more! Her future depended on it, she thought.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be!”

Angie managed to relax a little while going through her lines, it was a small role but she had a few lines of dialogue. She was supposed to play the role of “unnamed maiden #1” who was gossiping with “unnamed housewife #3” until the main character enters the scene and she had to stare at him lovingly.

That wouldn’t be difficult! She was experienced in both gossiping and pining, she never believed that it would ever come in handy someday.

“Good! Very good! It’s almost like you are the character! I’m sure the part is already in your pocket,” he winked again while loosening his tie, “Let’s start the camera, what do you think.” he said before going through a drawer of his desk.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Angie straightened up in the chair, waiting for the man’s command to start when a small bundle of cloth hit her thighs. She took it, it looked like the nightgown you could see in those risqué movies right before the mature scenes. It was very short and completely transparent.

Angie looked at the man whose smile turned into a lecherous grin. She briefly looked at the door when the man stepped into her field of vision.

“Why don’t you wear this for me sweetheart?” his voice had turned heavy and dark.

Angie was scared, she refused to wear the piece of cloth that was thrown at her.  
“What does that have to do with the scene, this cannot be the costume for the part.” She said disbelieving what was happening.

“Don’t be an idiot, baby girl, you know what I want! I can make you a star! The girl before you didn’t hesitate! I even have the film to prove it.” He sneered.  
“Go ahead, change! Don’t mind if I film that too. It’s for reference.” He ordered turning the camera on.

Angie stayed still for a moment confused, wondering why this was happening to her. She stood up, turned around to drop the gown on the chair and to adjust her dress as she prepared herself to leave.

The man noticed her movement and walked around the camera to grab her before she managed another motion.

He kicked the chair out of his way and pinned Angie harshly against the wall.  
“Why would you want to leave! Don’t you want to be an actress?” he asked in her ear as he pressed himself against her.

It all went so fast, Angie didn’t understand what happened as her left cheek hit the white wall in front of her.

The man had his hands on her waist pushing her against the wall so she couldn’t move, he started whispering in her ears, telling her how he could make her a star, the new Lucille Ball, how she would best Grace Kelly.

He started moving his hands down to her hips as his lips found her skin, going back and forth on her naked shoulder.

Angie started to struggle to break free from the man when he used his left hand to grab her waist and press her harder against the wall. His right hand pulled her hair as he bit on her neck

Tears threatened to fall from Angie’s eyes as she struggled harder.  
“I will ruin you” he groaned

They fell in big drops as she felt the man's clothed erection against her lower back and his hands moving to the top of her dress.

For a moment, it was like she left her body. She saw herself in Peggy’s arms as she hugged her fiercely, wiping her tears and telling her how pretty she was in that red dress and how she loved her body and wished she could see it everyday. Angie started smiling until she heard a loud groan. She came back into her body in an instant. Richard Johnson was struggling with her dress’s broken zipper. He was trying to rip the cloth around it, trying to tear at the shoulder but the cloth was stronger than him and only got slightly distorted.

She started to struggle again, taking the man by surprise as he thought she had given up. “I will not go down without a fight!” she thought. She threw her elbow backwards a few times before finally hitting him in the ribs.

He made a step backwards, grabbing his injured side and looked at her with a deadly stare.  
Angie turned around and sprinted to the man’s desk, she knew he would catch her quickly, she needed to defend herself.

The man started his pursuit mere seconds after she started running.

In her haste, she pushed the camera which turned around before falling to the ground, the fall didn’t seem to have broken it. She did, however, trip on it and broke one of her heels. The man yelled at her, insults and death threats flying in the room.

Angie reached the desk, as Richard grabbed her hair to pull. She took the first thing that she thought would hurt him, a bronze paperweight representing the body of a naked woman hiding her face and swung it wildly as she turned, hair pulling be damned. The base of the paperweight found its target on the second swing. It hit the man straight on the right temple, cutting him with its sharp edge.

Angie could have sworn she could see the action in slow motion… The hit, the few droplets of blood flying from the wound, Mr Johnson’s eyes rolling backwards and him falling down on her, unconscious.

She remained under his knocked out body for a moment, completely pinned to the desk in a very uncomfortable position. She started to laugh, a nervous laugh, as tears kept falling from her eyes. She used all of her strength to push the man away. She took her shawl back from her chair and put it back on her shoulder to hide what should be numerous scratches as well as the bite mark. They should have been painful but she couldn’t feel a thing with all the adrenaline.

She went to the camera to retrieve the film, no one would ever know… Maybe Peggy but not yet. She put everything in her purse and before leaving, she felt extremely petty and kicked the unconscious man straight in his private parts. He would feel that when he’d wake up.

Angie started panicking as she reached the door… How would she explain that to the person in the other room?

She decided she would just run and go as fast as she could.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The moment she opened the door, she was face to face with the secretary, who looked at her with a worried expression.

Angie froze. The secretary checked behind her inside the office, to the unconscious man and whispered “finally” under her breath.

She went back to the room and said “Mr Johnson will not receive anyone else today. You should go home now.” As all the ladies started to complain, the secretary repeated herself adding: “Quickly! I need to close the office for the day!”

Angie took that moment to try and fix her hair and once all the ladies were all out, the secretary came back to her, offering her to call the police or a taxi. Politely refusing, Angie made her way back out of the building, ignoring the elevator operator as she pushed the button for the ground floor herself.

She walked slowly down the road, clutching her shawl tightly and limping on her uneven shoes. Her eyes started to glaze over as the rain started to pour.

She was quite a picture in the subway, standing up, holding to the railing with messed up dress, broken heels, drenched hair, clutching her shawl as if her life depended on it and with crazy vacant eyes. Everyone around her avoided looking at her, the bravest stayed sitting near her while the other changed seats or even subway cars.

She kept going through the motions of going home without really realising what she was doing.  
The hall of her apartment building was completely empty, or at least, she didn’t notice anyone as she made her way upstairs.

She thought about Peggy a lot, it was what prevented her from breaking down completely. It may also have been the reason why she didn’t end up in front of her door.

She knocked once, three little knocks barely audible, she wasn’t expecting an answer as she just stood there, lost to the world around her.

To her surprise, the door opened and Peggy’s gentle smile turned immediately into a worried grimace and she was ushered into the room quickly.

Peggy led her to her bathroom, sat her on the side of her tub and dried her hair with quick perfunctory gestures.

Angie relaxed under Peggy’s hands, feeling safe for the first time in the entire day.

The motion around her stopped and a few seconds later a shot of whiskey appeared in front of her, the smell, bringing her closer to full consciousness.

Peggy tried to remove the shawl from her hands and Angie let her. Peggy wouldn’t hurt her, she was the nicest person she knew, always there for her.

She heard a voice talking to her and without realising it she responded. She didn’t know what she was saying, words were spewing out of her mouth like a torrent and nothing could stop them and she started crying again.

Warm arms surrounded her at some point of her monologue.

***

Angie had been silent now. She had stopped talking and was now resting her head on Peggy’s shoulder. She felt so tired and said so to Peggy.

Peggy brought her some clothes to change into, making sure none of them resembled a nightgown and brought Angie to her bed and had held her hand as she fell asleep.

Peggy took that opportunity to check on Angie again, she cleaned and covered the wounds, brushed her hair, removed her makeup and kissed the tear marks away. After looking at Angie sleep and swearing on everything holy that she would make that man pay she went to make a few phone calls.

The first one was to Howard Stark, asking for his best lawyer, asking for one of the many favours he owed her. He reluctantly agreed and gave her the name of a lawyer.

The second phone call was to said lawyer, promising him that Stark would pay all of his expenses if he managed to put Richard Johnson behind bars.

The third call was to the commando household. After the war, they all decided to live together in a big mansion given to them by Stark as a “gift for the American heroes”.  
Dugan answered and she explained briefly that she needed help with finding a way to destroy someone’s life if justice didn’t work.

She went through Angie’s bag afterwards. She didn’t like the idea of doing it behind Angie’s back but she had mentioned a camera and she knew Angie would not have left the film behind.  
The phone rang just seconds after she found it, she jumped on the machine not to wake the sleeping woman.

It was Howard ranting about how his lawyer thought he was going to pay for the defense of a girl he didn’t know.

Peggy shushed him, saying he had too much money anyway and that she had found a film that could be helpful to her.  
“You know I’m not a movie producer right?” he answered “I’ll get your film but you better find a use for that equipment I’m gonna get!”  
“Stark Productions as a nice ring to it! I might have an idea for something you could do when all that mess is over. Do you know a good actor who could play a convincing Steve? I already know who will play me.” She said chuckling under Howard interested comments. Her gaze turned to Angie and she was more determined than ever to have that movie made.

After they hang up, Peggy couldn’t relax, she sat back on the bed, rose up again, paced her room, sat again and sighed. She was so worried about Angie, who knew that meeting that girl would change her life and heart forever. She loved her with all her might but it was not acceptable and Angie had so many admirers that she just stayed back, staring longingly and offering her company whenever she could.

She lay on the bed next to Angie, staying above the covers and fell asleep watching her darling's beautiful face.

***

Angie woke up at dawn with a full body ache. She groaned as she turned around, and came face to face with Peggy’s sleeping face.

She stared for a moment, her head aching as she tried to think of something else to do.

She unconsciously saw herself move closer to Peggy’s face, and pressed a kiss to her lips. Before she realised what she was doing, Peggy woke up.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that… Oh my God, forgive me… I’m sick, you know, liking girls… Haha! I’m gonna leave you alone now.” she said hurriedly as she tried to escape the labyrinth of sheets.

She was about to cry again when Peggy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the bed.  
“If you’re sick then I am too. I don’t mind you kissing me again but warn me a little next time.” Peggy whispered, eyes half closed with sleep.  
“You’re not sick! You’ve been with boys before! I’ve never been with anyone, no boys… I don’t want any of them… I don’t know why… I must be sick then right? I don’t think correctly?”  
“Angie… Sweetheart… You’re not sick! Howard prefers boys, you prefer girls, Steve loved both, I don’t see a problem in that. Is that because of the things people talk about? That it’s ‘against the words of God’?” Peggy answered, completely awake now.

Angie just nodded her head in answer to the questions.  
“My sweet beautiful girl… God never said shit about loving who you want! That’s what scared people say because they are scared we’ll rule the world someday!” Peggy said with a smile. “I love you Angie, probably since I first met you, you are so strong and stubborn.”  
Angie laughed a little between two sobs, she was happy to hear those words. She dreamt about them so much for so long. She hid her face on Peggy’s neck and whispered the words she had always wanted to say back to her.

***

“... And starring Angie Martinelli as Agent Peggy Carter. I present to you the first movie of Stark Production ‘Captain America, The First Avenger’”

Angie couldn’t believe that it was finally happening! A year exactly after the judgement and sentencing of Richard Johnson for sexual aggression, Angie’s great cinematic debut was finally happening!

“Alors! Comment va notre célébrité?” Dernier clapped Angie on the back, strong enough to make her move a step forward.  
She smiled at him then looked at Gabe expectedly  
“He asked how you were doing” He laughed.  
“Oh! I’m doing great! Thanks guys!! It’s was a blast working with you all! If you’re looking for Peggy she’s talking to some important people about important things I don’t understand!”  
“Peut être que c’est toi qu’on veut taquiner! J’ai appris que vous habitiez ensemble? C’est assez commun en France tu sais! Si t’en a marre de te cacher tu peux toujours venir faire un tour chez moi à Marseille!”

Before Gabe could translate anything, Dugan came in running:  
“Peggy told me you’re living together! Congrats!! Now, how about you tell us everything while we buy you drinks?” He said pushing his friends in direction of the bar when Peggy interrupted them.  
“May I ask what you are doing with my Angie?” She asked with that hint of authority she used when she and Angie were alone together.  
“We wanted to know everything! From how you met, to who confessed first!” Dugan winked.  
Angie was red as a tomato and Peggy took her hand to lead her away from the nosy group.  
“Maybe one day there’ll be a movie about it.” Answered Peggy walking toward the exit of the building.

“Don’t you want to see the movie? You worked so hard on it!” Asked Angie wondering why she would leave the event so early.  
“We’ll see it together in the cinema if you want! I just don’t want to share you tonight. What do you think about celebrating with me alone in our home?” said Peggy, hope and love filling every word.

Angie didn’t answer, she asked for her coat and kissed her beautiful girlfriend as the door of the building closed after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation from our dearest frenchman!
> 
> *“Alors! Comment va notre célébrité?” "Hey! How's our Star going"
> 
> *“Peut être que c’est toi qu’on veut taquiner! J’ai appris que vous habitiez ensemble? C’est assez commun en France tu sais! Si t’en a marre de te cacher tu peux toujours venir faire un tour chez moi!”  
> "Maybe we want to tease you! I learnt that you lived together? You know it's pretty common in France! If you're sick of hiding you can always come by my place in Marseille!"


End file.
